vidas cruzadas
by rosa blanca 412
Summary: Meg abandono a su familia hace 5 años, para ayudarse a si misma y arreglar su mente. Pero ahora tiene que volver y enfrentarse a su pasado para poder vivir su presente epro muchos problemas habran, secretos se revelaran. chicoxchico chicaxchica muchos x meg crossover american dad rick y morty y bob burger disfrutad
1. Chapter 1

Habian pasado 5 años, 5 años desde que se fue, desde que hizo su maleta y no miro atras jurando no volver a verlos.

Pero ahí estaba ella, delante de la casa amarilla palida que hace tiempo fue su único hogar y su mayor tormento.

Se quedo mirando la casa por un largo rato algo embobada hasta que al fin reacciono. Busco las llaves en su bolsillo trasero esperando que despues de tanto tiempo no cambiaran la cerradura.

Los juguetes de stewie estaban esparcidos por todo el patio delantero, eso no era algo nuevo en esa casa, desde que ella tiene memoria, los juguetes de esta casa siempre estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Millones de recuerdos llenaron su mente, pero ella no dejo que esos recuerdos la derrumbaran así que dejo su mente en blanco e intento borrar esos recuerdos que solo le hacian daño.

Con cuidado de no pisar los juguetes camino hasta la puerta. Temblorosa metio la llave en la cerradura y por suerte la puerta se abrió. Ver esa casa despues de tanto tiempo le lleno de extraños sentimientos. La casa seguia exactamente igual que cuando se fue, igual que hace 5 años.

"¿hola?" pregunto ella al darse cuenta de que no habia nadie

 **Extraño, parece que no hay nadie en casa, tal vez salieron a por alguna cosa o quizas he llegado tarde o puede….**

En ese momento una voz femenina muy conocida le saco de sus pensamientos "ya voy". Cuando la puerta de la cocina se abren los ojos de meg se posaron en la hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, y con un hermoso cuerpo, que al parecer dejo de envejecer a la edad de 30 años, llamada lois o como ella la conocia su madre.

En sus manos tenia una copa de vino tinto llena hasta los bordes. Los ojos de lois quedaron impactados cuando vio a su hija en carne y hueso despues de tanto tiempo, dejo su copa de vino en un mueble mientras se acercaba casi corriendo a su hija y la rodea entre sus brazos dandole un fuerte abrazo, meg se sorprendio pero le devolvio el abrazo torpemente "cariño, que bien que hayas vuelto" meg se encontraba muy confundida, al notar que llebava demasiado tiempo callada respondio "bien… hubo un poco de trafico, y la carretera" se vio interrumpida por lois "me allegro mucho cielo, voy a preparar la cena" y con esas simples palabras recogio su copa de vino y volvio a la cocina.

Meg tomo una bocanada de aire profundo, dejando el comedor e ir a las habitaciones para ver a alguien, pero fuen en vano. Cuando pico a la puerta de la habitación de stewie podia oir un par de voces susurrando, pero no le hablaron no habrieron la puerta e incluso pudo escuchar un susurro detras de la puerta "si la dejamos esperando la vaca gorda se aburrira y se ira" meg decepcionada, pero acostumbrada a este tipo de trato dejo la habitación de su hermano stewie para ir a ver a chris, pensando de que tal vez a el si le interesara saber que habia vuelto, camino hasta la puerta de su habitación y le pico, pero no hubo respuesta, le pico una segunda vez, pero tampoco hubo respuesta "chris soy yo meg" "vete meg" y meg hizo lo que se le pidio, se fue a la habitación de sus padres pero antes de que pudiera nisiquiera abrir la boca, su padre le dice "callate meg, no se porque estas aquí, nadie te quiere ni te necesita" asi que pasando de largo la habitación se dirigio a su antigua habitacion.

Y ahi estaba ella delante de esa puerta amarilla, esa que tanto odiaba porque detras de ella se hallaba la habitacion que mas habia odiado, la suya. Donde paso la mayor parte de su joven vida, donde paso tanta tristeza y soledad, donde sus secretos eran expuestos y humillados, y el unico lugar donde penso que estaria a salvo del resto del mundo. Se equivoco, porque en aquellos largos y horribles 18 años ni su habitacion era su santuario.

Al abrir la puerta se encontro con su Antigua habitacion tal y como la dejo, no le sorprendio para nada que ni siquiera abrieran la puerta, y se podia ver la habitacion llena de golpes y cortes en la pared y el suelo, papeles destrozados por el suelo, su escritorio volcado en el suelo, su ordenador echo añicos, cristales rotos por todo el suelo, su armario tirado al suelo con un enorme agujero en la parte trasera, las sabanas desperdigadas, algunas hacian hacian una cuerda en la ventana rota y el colchon se encontraba manchado de sangre seca. Todo eso cubierto en una gran capa de polvo.

Al parecer nadie habia entrado en esa habitacon en años, fue al sotano a por sabans limpias, sin encontrarse a nadie y al volver todos seguian en sus habitaciones, cerrados en ellos mismos.

Al volver a la habitacion se puso a hacer su cama e intentar ordenar un poco el quarto, pero le fue imposible ya que parecia que por cada cosa que limpiaba aparecia otra.

Se hizo su cama con sabanas blancas, la habitacion era caliente asi que no le puso colcha, se tumbo en su cama exshausta saco su mobil para hablar con sus viejas amigas patty, esther, y ruth para quedar por la noche despues de la cena.

Como cada noche que habia pasado en esa casa se quedo tumbada en la cama con el movil hablando con sus amigas esperando a la cena. Las chicas habian quedado en un bar un poco alejado de la ciudad, meg espero a que le llamaran para la cena con todos.

 **Realmente espero que la cena sea algo mejor, volvi para arreglar las cosas con ellos y seguir Adelante, pero si las cosas siguen así, tendre que volverme a casa, solo espero que todas estas bombas de información no sean demasiado para ellos.**

Con ese pensamiento meg cayo en un sueño ligero hasta la hora de la cena


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron 40 minutos hasta que meg despertó, con el grito de lois avisando para la cena, brian bajo junto con stewie murmurando cosas sin sentido para lois, chris bajo corriendo a por la comida, se sento en su sitio habitual y ansioso espero a que su madre cortara las pizzas que habia encargado. Peter tardó otros 15 minutos a llegar a la cocina, y en el momento en el que abrió la puerta un fuerte olor a azufre y polvora inundo la cocina, fue rapidamente a coger una cerveza de la nevera y sentarse para cenar.

Había un ambiente tenso en la cocina, el único sonido que amortiguaba el silencio eran las bocas masticando y las gargantas tragando, lois no paraba de sonreir forzadamente a la vez que chris y peter seguian agarrando trozos de pizza. Brian no comia se quedo mirando su plato con los ojos en blanco y stewie jugaba con sus trozos de pizza sin probarlos.

Este tipo de cenas nunca habían sido así, por lo menos en la memoria de meg, en la que su padre siempre hacia alguna locura.

"chris ve mas despació, ese es el 3 trozo que comes y no han pasado mas de 10 minutos" reprocho lois a chris, pero el solo le daba indiferencia, ya que seguia comiendo sin pudor.

Exactamente igual que peter que ya habia comido una pizza entera solo para el, aunque seguia comiendo mas trozos de aquí y alla, todavia no habia saciado su apetito, no paraba de comer como si no fuera un mañana.

"¿como habeis estado?" meg dudosa preguntó ya que las cosas ya parecian revueltas y no queria hacer mas daño a la situación, tranquilamente espero a algún insulto o algunas palabras de cortesía de cualquier familiar, pero jamas espero que las primeras palabras verdaderas desde que llegó a casa de los griffin no esperaba que fuera de su padre

"callate meg, nadie te quiere aquí así que solo come y calla" y ahí acabó la conversación que mantuvo con su padre y la única que tendrian ellos dos.

"peter, deja de hablar con la boca llena porfavor" reprocho lois, al igual que peter como si el fuera un niño de 9 años y no el adulto de 40 años que creia que era

La cena volvio a caer en ese silencio incomodo ahogado por las bocas de la familia exceptuando la de brian que seguia mirando su plato sin interes

"estamos bien meg, gracias por preguntar" dijo brian en un susurro, pero fue escuchado por meg y stewie

"gracias brian" meg le respondio con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero brian seguia mirando su plato como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

"oh, esta mierda otra vez no" replico stewie bastante molesto clavando un tenedor en la pizza

"stewie leguaje" volvia a reprochar lois a su hijo menor de ocho años que, para ella lo único que hacia era jugar con la comida

"¿como va la Universidad?" ahora pregunto brian alzando mas la voz

"bien, es genial, la gente allí es increible y las clases impresionantes, aunque con el trabajo voy mas cansada"

"ya veo, me alegro" y con eso brian se levanto junto con stewie para volver a la habitación, chris había desparecido en algún momento de la conversación, porque ya no estaba en la cocina, solo estaba su plato vacio.

"me voy a la almeja, no me espereis despiertas" peter cogió las llaves y se fue conduciendo hasta la almeja dejando a lois y a meg solas en la cocina, en un incomodo silencio, madre e hija sentadas en la mesa, sin hablar, sin hacer movimientos, sin respirar mas fuerte de lo normal, evitando la mirada la una de la otra, haciendo que ese insoportable silencio y esa agonica sensacion aumentara cada vez mas sin poder evitarlo, ese silencio solo dejaba en claro ese odio y tensión que existia entre ellas seguia tan grande y fuerte igual que hace años atras.

" lo siento cariño, olvide decirte de que yo también me voy, he quedado con bonnie y donna, ya sabes, no es bueno hacer esperar a la gente"

"lo entiendo, la verdad es que yo también he quedado" hablaban tranquilamente, aunque sus palabras eran amables por dentro las escupian de veneno mientras sus pensamientos de odio por la otra aumentaban por segundos "no te preocupes lois ya me encargo de recoger la mesa"

Lois salio corriendo de la cocina a su habitación a arreglarse dejando sola a meg. Empezo a recoger la mesa, cogiendo los platos de plastico y cartones de pizza para tirarlos a la basura, despues de eso se puso a fregar los vasos y los cubiertos, pero mientras los estaba lavando su movil empezo a sonar llegando un montón de mensajes de su amigo ass

"estoy en el super comprando la bebida"

"si quieres algo dimelo ahora, porque no voy a volver por una idiotez"

"¿vendras a la fiesta de mañana?"

Meg divertida y mas alegre empezo a mandarle mensajes a su amigo

"ok, acuerdate de comprar vodka, ron y tequila"

"si, me ire mañana al mediodia y llegare para la cena tranquilo"

"y si me vas a comprar algo quiero un Mercedes, un apartamento en el empire state, dulces, patatas y cerveza"

"ok, estoy pelado puedo la comida y la bebida, pero el coche y el apartamento te lo tendras que pagar tu"

"vale vale, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches"

Despues de esa breve conversación meg apago el movil, lavo los vasos y los cubiertos rapidamente y subio a cambiarse.

Con el paso del tiempo meg cambio, fisica y emocionalmente, su cuerpo era mas delgado y un poco mas musculoso, habia crecido unos 3 cm pero aún así era la mas bajita de su familia sin contar a brian, por ser un perro, ni ha stewie por ser un niño.

Sus pechos se habian desarrollado muy poco haciendolos ver casi igual que antes, se habia dejado crecer su cabello ondulado una palma debajo del hombre.

Su piel, blanca palida, suave al tacto, sin embargo tenia heridas profundas por el cuello y los omoplatos de color morado oscuro y quemaduras en los gemelos, sin contar esa herida de bala en el pecho y la cicatriz que tenia en la frente que se tapaba siempre con su pelo o con su tipico sombrero rosa que aún mantiene.

Se cambió rapidamente, se puso un jersey blanco con rayas verdesen cuello de v, se puso unos Tejanos rotos y ajustados al cuerpo, y unas botas altas negras planas. Se hizo un moño, se pinto los labios y salio corriendo a la parada del bús.

Cuando llego al bar al que le habian dicho el P3, vio a sus amigas.

Patty, ahora no se avergonzaba de su hermoso cuerpo, y lo mostraba al resto del mundo. Su pelo rojo rizado atado a una coleta, sus dientes ahora estaban libres de esos aparatos horrendous que le molestaban. Llevaba puesto una blusa roja con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, una minifada negra con una cremallera a un lado y unos botines negros.

Patty fue corriendo a abrazar a meg justo cuando llego a la entrada del bar, dejando de lado a sus otros amigos.

Esther otra de sus amigas, una chica de piel morena con el pelo negro, corto hasta la nuca y con un flequillo que le tapaba parte de la cara, habia logrado perder un poco de peso, pero aún así se le notaba una pequeña barriguita, llevaba puesto una camiseta con una manga de color azul oscuro y unos jeans anchos negros con un cinturón blanco.

Ruth y Beth caminaron más tranquilamente hacia su amiga para saludarla con el mismo entusiasmo que ellas.

Ruth tenia el pelo muy rizado y largo atado a una coleta, habia crecido hasta medir 1,70cm llevaba un vestido blanco con rayas verdes pistachio con un cinturón fino de cuero negro debajo del pecho, unas medias color carne y unas manoletinas negras con un lazo rojo. Su cara estaba limpia, sin ningún tipo de maquillaje y su cuerpo habia adelgazado mucho.

Por otra parte beth seguia con su pelo rubio corto, tenia un pintalabios rosa claro, con una sombra de ojos purpura, habia alcanzado el 1,75, llevaba una camiseta blanca con un diseño de un monton de manchas de pintura, una chaqueta rosa y una falde tejana azul, y unas bambas blancas.

Las cinco entraron al bar y se sentaron en una de las mesas para hablar, reír y beber como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacen.


End file.
